1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure body and a manufacturing method of a structure body. For example, the present invention is suited to a structure body and a manufacturing method of a structure body according to an aluminum alloy made extruded frame member which is used in a railway car or a building structure etc.
2. Prior Art
A friction stir joining method is a method in which by rotating a round rod (it is called as a rotary tool) which is inserted into a joining portion and moving the rotary tool along to a joining line of extruded frame members, and the friction stir joining portion is heated, softened and plastically fluidized and a solid-stately joined. The rotary tool is comprised of a small diameter portion which is inserted into the joining portion and a large diameter portion which is positioned at an outside of the small diameter portion of the rotary tool. The small diameter portion and the large diameter portion of the rotary tool have the same axis. A boundary between the small diameter portion and the large diameter portion of the rotary tool is inserted a little into the joining portion. The above stated technique is disclosed, for example in Japanese application patent laid-open publication No. Hei 9-309164 (EP 0797043 A2).
In FIG. 9 of this document a joining of two faces of hollow extruded frame members is carried out from one of the two faces of the hollow extruded frame member. Further, a coupling member for preventing a deformation of the hollow extruded frame member is shown.
In Japanese application patent laid open publication No. Hei 9-221024, a method for manufacturing easily a structure body of a railway vehicle. In this method, an end portion of plate of one side face of a hollow frame member is provided by projecting an end portion of plate of another side face and this projected plates are welded each other from an upper portion. Next, between another face plates are connected by using a covering plate.
A different point between the friction stir joining and an arc welding resides in that in the friction stir joining by an insertion of the rotary tool to members to be subjected to a joining a large load is acted on. This load acts mainly on an insertion direction (an axial center direction of the rotary tool) of the rotary tool. Namely, an insertion force of the tool acts on the members to be subjected to the joining.
When the hollow extruded frame members are carried out to the friction stir joining, against to a rib which connects a face plate and two parallel face plates the above stated insertion force by the rotary tool acts on, then the hollow extruded frame member is deformed. For these reasons, it is necessary to form a structure from which the deformation of the coupling member portion can be prevented.
The above stated deformation prevention means is disclosed in the above stated in Japanese application patent laid-open publication No. Hei 9-309164 (EP 0797043 A2). In this document, to a joining portion of the two hollow extruded frame members a vertical plate (it is called as a lengthwise rib) for joining two face plates of the hollow extruded frame member is provided. This lengthwise rib is positioned at an extension line of an axial center of the rotary tool. The lengthwise rib is one to which two face plates of the hollow extruded frame member are connected. To the lengthwise rib, since the large load acts concentrically, it is necessary to make thick a plate thickness of the hollow extruded frame member. For this reason, there is a limitation of an obtaining of a light weight structure coupling member.
Further, this lengthwise rib of the hollow extruded frame member will be studied from another aspect. When a face outside bending force acts on the hollow extruded frame member, it has well known that a portion dominating to a whole rigidity performance is the rib. To improve the rigidity performance against to the face outside bending force, it is desirable to arrange the rib to be consistent with toward a forty five angle direction against to the face plate which is a main stress force direction of a sharing force. However, the lengthwise rib being vertically to two sheet face plates hardly contribute as a strengthening member.
As stated in above, in regardless that the lengthwise rib hardly contribute to the improvement of the rigidity performance when the structure body is used as the strengthening member, since this rib is necessary to make thick a plate thickness of the hollow extruded frame member so as to support the insertion force during a friction stir joining time, it makes difficult the light weight structure of the coupling member of the hollow extruded frame member.
The covering plate shown in the above stated Japanese application patent laid open publication No. Hei 9-221024 is welded at a vicinity of an intersection point of a truss of the hollow frame member.
An object of the present invention is to provide a structure body having a light weight structure and a high rigidity performance and a manufacturing method of a structure body.
The above stated object can be attained in a manufacturing method of a structure body characterized in that preparing a hollow frame member in which two sheet face plates are connected with a truss shape by plural ribs, an end portion of one of said face plates is projected from an end portion of another of said face plates toward a side of said end portion, and said end portion of said one of said face plates and said end portion of said another of said face plates are connected by said plural ribs which constitute said truss; and substantially positioning a second member toward an extension direction of said another of said face plates, and joining an end portion of a second member to said end portion of said another of said face plates according to a friction stir joining.
The above stated object can be attained in a manufacturing method of a structure body characterized in that preparing a first hollow frame member in which two sheet face plates are connected with a truss shape by plural ribs, an end portion of one of said face plates is projected from an end portion of another of said face plates toward a side of said end portion, said end portion of said one of said face plates and said end portion of said another of said face plates are connected by said plural ribs which constitute said truss, and which has a seat at an end portion of said another of said face plates and at a vicinity of said truss; and preparing a second hollow frame member in which two sheet face plates are connected with a truss shape by plural ribs, an end portion of said one of said face plates is projected from an end portion of said another of said face plates toward a side of said end portion, said end portion of said one of said face plates and said end portion of said another of said face plates are connected by said plural ribs which constitute said truss, and which has a seat at an end portion of said another of said face plates and at a vicinity of said truss; and overlapping said end portion of said one of said face plates of a first hollow frame member to said seat of said second hollow frame member; overlapping said end portion of said one of said face plates of said first hollow frame member to said seat of said second hollow frame member; and joining respectively said overlapped portion.
The above stated object can be attained in a structure body comprising characterized in that a hollow frame member in which two sheet face plates are connected with a truss shape by plural ribs, an end portion of one of said face plates is projected from an end portion of another of said face plates toward a side of said end portion, and a side of said end portion of said one of said face plates and said end portion of said another of said face plates are connected by said plural ribs which constitute said truss; and a second member is positioned substantially in an extension line direction of said another of said face plates, and said end portion of said second member is joined to said end portion of said another of said face plates according to a friction stir joining.
The above stated object can be attained in a manufacturing method of a structure body characterized in that preparing a first hollow frame member in which two sheet face plates are connected with a truss shape by plural ribs, an end portion of one of said face plates is projected from an end portion of another of said face plates toward a side of said end portion, said end portion of said one of said face plates and said end portion of said another of said face plates are connected by s overlapping said end portion of said one of said face plates of said first hollow frame member to said seat of said second hollow frame member; overlapping said end portion of said one of said face plates of said second hollow frame member to said seat of said first hollow frame member; and aid plural ribs which constitute said truss, and which has a seat at an end portion of said another of said face plates and at a vicinity of said truss; and preparing a second hollow frame member in which two sheet face plates are connected with a truss shape by plural ribs, an end portion of said one of said face plates is projected from an end portion of said another of said face plates toward a side of said end portion, said end portion of said one of said face plates and said end portion of said another of said face plates are connected by said plural ribs which constitute said truss, and which has a seat at an end portion of said another of said face plates and at a vicinity of said truss; and overlapping said end portion of said one of said face plates of a first hollow frame member to said seat of said second hollow frame member; and joining respectively said overlapped portion.
The above stated object can be attained in a friction stir joining use hollow frame member, characterized in that two sheet face plates are connected with a truss shape according to plural ribs; an end portion of one of said face plates is projected from an end portion of another of said face plates toward a side of said end portion; and said end portion of said one of said face plates and said end portion of said another of said face plates is connected according to said rib which constitutes said truss.
The above stated object can be attained in a friction stir joining use hollow frame member, characterized in that two sheet face plates are connected with a truss shape according to plural ribs; an end portion of one of said face plates is projected from an end portion of another of said face plates toward a side of end portion of said hollow frame member; and said end portion of said one of said face plates and a midway of said one of said face plates is connected according to said rib which constitutes said truss.